Who Do We Love?
by Cosmiclight623
Summary: Sheldon asks Penny on a date. Penny accepts. Hilarity and a lot of unexpected feeling ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Who Do We Love? Rated M for future chapters.

Naturally, I am not affiliated with TBBT in any way. I own nothing.

My first fanfic in several years. Reviews are strongly encourageded! :) Thanks in advance.

Chapter 1.

Penny smiled brightly at Sheldon as she opened the door of her small but colorful apartment. His requisite three tiered knock always made a butterfly or three in Penny's tummy start fluttering.

"Hey Sheldon, come on in."

Sheldon sauntered in with his usual long strides and confident head held high. As Penny walked back toward the kitchen where she was preparing dinner, he took the opportunity to size up her admirable backside.

"Hello Penny."

"What's up?" She asked turning around suddenly.

Sheldon was almost caught but quickly recovered by answering her with a quite unexpected question of his own.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?", he asked.

Penny looked stunned and paused stirring her microwave mac and cheese.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A date. You and me. Dinner, dancing, maybe take in a prize fight?"

Of course, given the fact that Sheldon's girlfriend, or girl who was a friend but not a girlfriend, Amy had recently started seeing their friend and comic book store proprietor Stuart, made Penny suspect that Sheldon's motivations were not altogether honorable.

Penny liked Sheldon, she couldn't deny that. But she certainly didn't want to be used and really didn't want to be a part of any rouse that would end up hurting Amy, who had appointed herself as Penny's "bestie".

Still she was curious. Maybe things with Amy had just taken their natural course and they were both moving onto to other things. Everyone thought Amy and Sheldon made such a cute and perfect couple but Penny just didn't see it. They were too similar and Amy bent to Sheldon's will all too easily. They could both do better.

Which brought her back to the proposition at hand. Penny could challenge Sheldon. He could challenge her. She could even make him laugh at times. He never laughed with Amy. Sheldon took a lot of crap from Penny. Penny was allowed a lot of liberties. Liberties that no one else in their circle were allowed.

Sheldon cleared his throat and Penny realized she'd been staring at Sheldon and her mac and cheese had been stirred nearly to mush.

She decided to go for it.

"Okay", Penny said finally.

Sheldon looked slightly stunned but only slightly and only for a moment.

Secretly, Sheldon had been lying in wait for sometime hoping an opportunity would present itself. He'd learned a thing or two about relationships from watching his friends. He knew Penny and Leonard were never right for each other. Leonard laid right down and let Penny steamroll right over him whenever she felt like it. He thought Leonard probably really thought he was in love with Penny. But really, Leonard loved sex. And Penny is a beautiful girl and what guy wouldn't take a shot at having a girl like her on his arm. But as he knew it would come to pass, they broke up. Leonard got too serious and Penny rightly realized that they could never be happy together. To quote Ferris Beuller, "You can't respect someone who kisses your ass". And you can't.

Penny also needed to be challenged. She was just as street smart and Sheldon was book smart. She could easily handle herself in a variety of situations. She didn't need a protector or a servant. She needed a compliment to her personality. An adversary even. An equal.

Sheldon then realized he had been staring for several moment and was white knuckling his right hand which was placed on her kitchen island.

Penny smiled and stifled a giggle. "When do you wanna do it?"

"Do what?", Sheldon replied, confused.

With a pronounced roll of her eyes Penny said, "When do you want to go on a date, Sheldon."

"Oh yes. You really do need to learn to be more specific."

"Well, you just asked me and you're the genius..."

"Yes, but how am I to know what you're rambling on about at any given moment."

"I think I'm changing my mind Sheldon."

There was a pause.

"Bazinga! Another one of my classic pranks. Be ready at seven o'clock on Friday. No dawdling. I'll be taking you to a classy place and tardiness won't be tolerated."

Penny smiled again looking a little bemused and a little more annoyed.

"Aren't you gonna ask if I'm free that night? I'm a cute girl. I could have other plans ya know." She said this as sternly as she could but couldn't help the drips of flirtation that worked their way in her tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So rude of me. Do you currently have plans to work? Or were you planning on traipsing around in a revealing, albeit, visually pleasing, ensemble with the hopes of snagging yet another neanderthal for a night of dead end lust only to return hope disappointed that no man will ever measure up to your new set of standards set forth by someone a little more deserving of the attentions of a woman of your stature?"

Penny stared wide eyed as Sheldon stood there smirking.

"Is that your way of wooing me?"

"Just stating the obvious Penny. It's time you learned to play with someone a little more your speed."

Penny didn't think he jaw could drop any lower but after that statement, it nearly did.

Sheldon was flirting back!. With her! And in his own weird way he was good at it. And boy was it working.

Sheldon leaned a little closer over the island and Penny continued to stare with her eyes wide and her eyebrows arching far into her forehead. Her mouth defied her by smiling despite her attempt at looking affronted.

Smirking, he said in a low voice, "Friday at seven?"

Almost as if hypnotized, she said slowly, "Friday at seven."

"Good!" He snapped back upright and turned to make his way out.

"I'm looking forward to this Penny. I'm going to show you a great time kitten."

Penny nearly fainted as he opened her door, gave her one last look back and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon licked his lips and smirked at Penny as he looked up at her from between her legs. She was lying on her back on her bed with him on the floor on his knees. He paused and lifted himself back up to caress her stomach and lay small kisses on the bottom of her ribcage.

Penny sighed at his achingly slow progress and he chuckled at this. She looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Please stop torturing me Sheldon."

Sheldon lowered himself back down and started to pull her panties down.

"Tell me want you want... Penelope."

"I want to feel you."

"Where?"

"On my cunt."

Sheldon looked up at her with hooded eyes. "What do you want on your cunt?"

"Oh God Sheldon, I want your fucking face in my cunt."

Sheldon smiled with satisfaction and dove in.

And then Penny woke up.

Covered in sweat and she sat up and felt between her legs. She was soaking wet and her heart was racing.

Penny sighed and collapsed back on the bed.

"Holy crap on a cracker."

There were still three whole days until her date with Sheldon and she was coming unglued. In the two nights since the handsome physicist had surprised her with his invitation of dinner, dancing and something about a prize fight, she'd dreamt of him every night. Each night the dream became a little more intense and... explicit.

Penny got up to use the bathroom and get a glass of water and try to cool herself off. In the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face and noticed her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She stopped to admire herself a little bit and pulled the shirt taught to emphasize her breasts a bit more. She smiled to herself a little bit. She always felt good about her body but wondered what exactly Sheldon was thinking about when he looked at her.

And what was this whole date thing about anyway? She hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone. She was too afraid Leonard, or worse Amy, would have hurt feelings. She and Amy had gone out the night before and Amy told her how she and Sheldon had, in fact, decided they'd be better off as friends. They were too similar. And Amy had started seeing a new Ph.D candidate who worked on the same floor as her lab. Penny was fairly certain Amy would be rational and reasonable, but decided it best not to start a dialogue before she herself had a grip on what was happening. Especially when she had Leonard's dainty feelings to consider.

Penny stumbled through the clothes scattered on her bedroom floor toward the living room and into her kitchen. She'd been on a tear earlier that day trying to decide what to wear on Friday, date day.

She'd noticed Sheldon checking her out plenty of times. He thought he was so sly but Penny knew. He's as red blooded a man as the rest of them and he saw something he liked. It was totally natural and not something Penny was not wholly accustomed to. What was shocking to her (and to potentially everyone else) was that he deigned to act on his feelings. Did he have feelings? Or was this some twisted experiment?

She ran the tap water and poured herself a glass. She took a big long gulp.

Or maybe he was just fucking with her.

Or maybe not.

Another gulp.

Penny had harbored a small crush on Sheldon for ages. It fell to the wayside for obvious reasons and when Leonard started courting her she saw that as a good way to ignore any feelings for Sheldon and move on and she saw it as futile. But she and Leonard (as Sheldon frequently and succinctly predicted) were not compatible.

Whatever his motivations, there were still three damn days to get through and the secret was killing her. Not to mention her lurid fantasies playing themselves out like abandoned children in her subconscious.

It was going to be a long three days.

And she hadn't even decided what to wear


End file.
